


Writing Prompts

by OrbitalSky3474



Category: Original Work, Writing Prompts - Fandom
Genre: One Word Prompts, Why Did I Write This?, Writer's Block, Writing, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitalSky3474/pseuds/OrbitalSky3474
Summary: A collection of prompts for writers to use. Mostly intended for Rainbow Six Siege. Prompts vary in lengthMost of these prompts could be modified to be polyamorous.
Kudos: 4





	Writing Prompts

Why are you crying? I'm the one who got shot/stabbed.

I love you, but I could kill you right now.

Why do you hate me? I don't, I love you. 

You are such an idiot. 

You're an idiot, but your my idiot.

What are you doing? We're being shot at!

Character A having a bad trip and Character B trying to help them.

One of Character A's pranks goes wrong and Character B is on damage control.

Character A gets way to drunk and it's up to their lover/crush (Character B) to take them home.

Character A has a nightmare and their lover/crush (Character B) must comfort them.

Characters A and B get locked in a room together.

Proposal

Character A is distraught over the loss of a pet or relative. Character B must help them through it.

I'm not short, you're just tall.

Why do you hide your face, you're beautiful? 

I'm not cute! Your right, you're adorable.

Face reveal

Character injury

Birthday

Love declaration

You're so cute when you're angry.

First date

Anniversary

Meet the family

I could just kiss you right now!

Character A is away on a mission, Character B worries.


End file.
